


I Was… and Now I'm Not

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tale of innocent but eager Ianto Jones' first time making love with the legendary Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was… and Now I'm Not

Reluctantly, Jack pulled a wee bit away from the hot, sweaty body lying beneath him, just far enough to be able to look the man in the eye. He waited until Ianto opened his own eyes, wondering why Jack had stopped kissing him, stopped rubbing against him, stopped everything they had been enjoying just seconds earlier.

"Do you want protection?" Jack asked softly, his eyes sweeping across the lines and curves of Ianto's face, burning them into his memory.

Ianto blinked several times, his lust-addled brain slowly processing Jack's question. Finally, after what seemed to be eons, he managed to form coherent words. "Do I need to?"

"No, I'm clean. 51st century jabs against every known form of STI or any other disease, plus the immortality thing, means I can't get or carry any diseases," Jack answered him matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you ask?" Now Ianto was puzzled. He could feel Jack's erection throbbing hot and heavy against his entrance, and his stomach clenched with desire.

Jack shrugged. "Thought you might be more comfortable?" He leaned down and nuzzled into Ianto's neck, "this being your first time with a man and all."

Ianto shook his head. "No, especially not for the first time with you," he confessed shyly. "I want to feel everything we do," and now a blush coloured his cheeks. "I haven't been with anyone since Lisa, and before that, being tested for everything under the sun and then some was part of the hiring physical at Torchwood One." He wiggled impatiently under Jack. "So, I'm clean also."

Without warning, Jack plunged himself deeply into Ianto's prepared and waiting body. One powerful thrust and he was fully seated inside his partner, and now he was frozen, revelling in the intensity of sensation. The heat surrounding his cock was fiery, and the sheer tightness of the flesh clutching at him was almost his undoing.

He told himself it was the manly thing to do, to keep still and give his virgin lover the chance to adjust to the intrusion into his body. In truth, he'd thought about and dreamed about this moment for so long that he knew if he moved even an inch, he would come instantly, and Ianto would be disappointed. Instead, he ground his teeth together and breathed in shallow, raspy pants.

Beneath him, Ianto, too, was frozen in place. He'd given a lot of thought to what it would be like to have sex with Jack Harkness, and as a result, he'd enjoyed some pretty amazing orgasms alone in his flat. Being the always-prepared guy that he was, he'd also done some thorough research on gay sex, so as not to embarrass himself. But nothing – nothing! – could have prepared him for the feeling of absolute completeness that he was now experiencing. He had barely finished speaking when suddenly Jack had grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and had plunged into him.

The hot burning pain of being stretched beyond reason came first, followed by a feeling of fullness unlike anything he'd ever known. He knew Jack was extremely well-endowed; he'd seen him in the showers at the Hub. He had never been able to take in his full length during a blowjob, and even with his long fingers, he'd never been able to close his fist completely around Jack's fully erect cock.

Now, as he felt Jack's balls press up against his arse, he didn't know for sure what to do next. Tentatively, he clenched his muscles and was immediately rewarded by a sharp gasp from Jack.

Jack actually whimpered softly. "Oh, God, Ianto, don't," he pleaded with the younger man. "Don't move…" He buried his face in Ianto's neck and breathed in deeply. "Please don't move, or this will be all over and I'll be embarrassed for the first time since I was seventeen."

With a smile, Ianto opened his eyes and kissed Jack's shoulder. He licked away the sweat and nibbled on his skin. Then he bit down into the flesh beneath his lips, sending a sharp pain into Jack, before releasing him and sucking on the bite mark.

The surprise of being bitten, and by Ianto of all people, took Jack's mind off his cock for a moment, and that moment was all he needed. He pulled up away from Ianto and rested his weight on his out-stretched arms. Eyes twinkling, he grinned. "What was that for?"

Ianto smiled wickedly. "Gave you something to think about besides your cock, didn't it?" He flexed his muscles again, squeezing down on Jack's length, and felt an answering throb inside himself.

"Think about this!" Jack pulled himself out until just the tip of his head remained and then he thrust into Ianto's body again and again. He felt Ianto wrap his legs around his waist and pull him in impossibly deeper. Opening his eyes, Jack looked at his lover's beautiful face.

Head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted, Ianto was indeed a sight to behold. Sweat-dampened hair clung to his forehead and moisture beaded on his upper lip. Jack didn't fight the urge to lean down and lick the salty wetness away before plunging his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Eagerly, Ianto latched on to it and sucked greedily.

Trapped between their bodies, Ianto's cock was ready to explode. He felt his balls draw up towards his body and he knew he wasn't far from climax.

Jack slid his arms under Ianto's back and locked his hands over his young lover's shoulders, increasing his leverage. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he was determined that Ianto would come first. With a slight change in angle, Jack found the sweet spot he was looking for and he began to pound into Ianto's willing body mercilessly.

The instant Jack's rock-hard cock crashed across his prostate, Ianto's eyes flew open in amazement and a most undignified grunt came from his lips. There it was again! A lightning bolt flew up his spine and burst in his brain, followed by another and another. Lost to the fireworks gong off in his head, Ianto's orgasm took him by complete surprise.

"Nngah!" he shouted as his cock exploded and burst after spurting burst of cum painted their bellies and chests. His fingers clawed at Jack's arms and he dug his heels into Jack's back, urging him in deeper. "Duw!" He slipped into Welsh as he felt Jack's cock swell inside him.

Lost in the intense heat and gripping tightness of Ianto's orgasming body, Jack barely registered his partner's words. All he knew was that the muscles of Ianto's arse were trying to rip his cock from his body and he began to pound into him even harder.

The air in the little underground room was hot and thick with the scent of sex and sweat. Beneath him, Ianto continued to writhe in ecstasy and Jack could feel his own body ready itself. His balls drew up tightly and that familiar tingle began in the small of his back, slowly climbing his spine. He knew he only had a few more seconds to go and then his orgasm burst forth.

He buried himself inside Ianto's flesh, crushing his balls between them as jets of hot cum poured out of him, and wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through every fibre of his being. Behind tightly-closed eyelids, Jack could feel himself beginning to grey out, his mind overcome by the sensations of his body.

Ianto's reawakened cock shot hot semen between their bodies again as he felt Jack's cum burn into him. Unable to do anything more than hold on for dear life, Ianto clung to the only thing he was sure of at that moment. He wrapped his arms around Jack and sought out his lips.

Limbs still entangled and lips linked in a hungry kiss, Jack could feel himself finally begin to soften. Reluctantly, he shifted just enough to withdraw but keep their bodies pressed tightly together. They clung to one another, sharing their after-glow, little sparks and flares popping off now and again.

Finally, he forced himself to move; in their current position, Ianto was sure to wake up with a stiff neck at the very least. Protesting grumpily, the younger man allowed his now quite worn-out body to be shifted, and then he threw his leg back over Jack's and wrapped his arm over Jack's chest.

Smiling at his partner, Jack kissed his forehead tenderly. "You're probably going to be sore in the morning," he murmured.

"Probably," Ianto agreed sleepily. His eyelids were losing the battle to stay open. "You really are something, you know that?"

With no small amount of pride, Jack grinned broadly. "Yeah, well, I…" he sobered up as he remembered the ferocity of their love-making. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that, right?"

Ianto opened one eye and squinted at Jack in the dim light. "I'm not a girl, Jack; I'm fine." He kissed Jack's chest, realised he was fairly close to Jack's nipple, and so he poked out his tongue. Taking a swipe at the nub with the tip of his tongue, he was rewarded when it hardened instantly. He repeated the motion, this time wrapping the tip around Jack's nipple and sucking it into his mouth. He felt Jack's fingers slide into his hair and he heard a sharp hiss as Jack sucked in a surprised breath of air.

"I thought you were tired?" Jack grinned as his body came back to life, hardening, hungry for more of Ianto.

Before he answered, Ianto tugged on the hard bit of flesh in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth and rubbing it again with his tongue. "I was…" He shifted his leg up and pressed his knee into Jack's crotch.

"And now I'm not."

The End


End file.
